1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for affixing a visual element on a workpiece and, more particularly, to such a method which has particular utility in applying decorative features to dental appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The application of decorative works to the human body has been known in virtually all cultures throughout history and typically includes the use of various body paints, stains, and the like for topical application as well as invasive applications, such as using various tattooing or scaring procedures. Certain of these prior art practices produce a largely permanent result while others are temporary or subject gradually to dissipation over time.
The content of such decorative applications have included subject matter of virtually all types including those of religious, political, cultural and purely aesthetic character. While the content may vary, the inherent desire to adorn the human body in such a manner appears to be universal.
This same motivation has caused periodic experimentation with the application of such decorative subject matter to the teeth, but such experimentation has been largely without practical success due to the incompatibility of the teeth and the mouth with the procedures conventionally employed. It has, for example, been known to hand paint decorative features on teeth, or dental appliances. However, such conventional procedures produce decorative features which rapidly degrade because of the environment. More durable materials which otherwise would be employed in such conventional procedures, cannot be utilized due to the toxic nature of such substances. Other types of conventional procedures have, from time to time, been considered or used on a limited basis, but similarly without success.
Therefore, it has been recognized that it would be desirable to have a method for affixing a visual element on a workpiece having application to a wide variety of operative environments; which has particular utility in applying visual elements to workpieces intended for use under such circumstances as conventionally cause rapid deterioration of such visual elements; which is unusually well suited to affixing decorative elements and images on dental appliances adapted for emplacement in the mouth of a subject; which operates to ensure that such decorative elements are resistant to deterioration or other damage over a long operational life; which is not hazardous to the person using the decorative element; and which is otherwise entirely successful in achieving its operational objectives.